Hp & le T D Phoenix :A la découverte des pouvoirs
by Fred-W
Summary: Voila la suite de Harry Potter et le triangle du phoenix, avec au programme des réponse a plusieurs question et beaucoup d'aventure. Venez lire, vous ne serais sasn doute pas déçu. Attention, le tome 5 n'est pas pris en compte.
1. Default Chapter

Salut tout le monde !!!!! Avant toute chose, pour lire cette fan fiction, il faut d'abord avoir lu "Harry Potter et le triangle de ph?nix", sinon, vous ne comprendrais rien du tout a l'histoire. J'espère, pour le reviewer, que vous ferais mieux que pour le précédent obtus, c'est a dire plus de 300 review, environ 10 par chapitre koi, car je compte faire environ 30 chapitre, mais je vais essayer de faire plus que pour le précédent, c a dire 36, voir 37 chapitre. Cette deuxième parti va me donner du fil a retorde, j'en suis certain!!! Vu tout ce que je compte y mettre, et puis, je doit trouver les 10 pouvoir, chose que je n'est toujours pas faite!!!!!! Je crois que j'a tout dit, c donc parti pour " Hp et le triangle du ph?nix: a la découverte des pouvoirs". Petite précision, la troisième parti s'appelleras sûrement: " HP et le triangle du ph?nix: l'héritiers contre attaque" ( sa ressemble un peu a Stars Wars !!). Voilà, j'ai tout dit, mis a part :  
  
Spoilers: Les 4 premiers tomes.  
  
Disclamer : Rien n'est a moi, sauf l'intrigue et quelque personnage.  
  
Je remercie tout les reviewer de la première parti, j'espère vous revoir dans celui la !  
  
1/ Début de vacances pour le triangle  
  
C'était un jours de canicule sur toute l'Angleterre, un des rare jours de l'été où personne n'a envie de travailler, et où tout le monde voudrais être en train de se rafraîchirent dans une piscine, certain ne pouvait pas le faire, d'autre le faisait encore et encore. Harry Potter faisait parti de ces gens là, grâce notamment au Weasley, qui avait fait construire une piscine au Terrier. Harry était donc dans la piscine avec Ron et Hermione, ainsi que Ginny. Ils étaient là depuis le début de l'après midi, et c'est pour sa que Mme Weasley les appela :  
  
- Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, sortez un peu de l'eau, et allez dégnomé le jardin, c'est satané gnome ont encore envahi notre jardin.  
  
Et c'est donc en râlant qu'ils allèrent dans le jardin :  
  
- Ont peu jamais s'amuser, râlai Ron, avec mauvaise humeur que Hermione ne tarda pas a supprimer avec un baiser.  
  
- C'est vrai que c'est ennuyant, approuva Ginny, comme pour combler le trou qu'avait occasionner le baiser. Au faite, vous travailler sur la découverte de vos pouvoir?  
  
Ginny était bien évidement au courant, car Dumbledore avait annoncer le statue de Ron, Hermione et Harry lors du banquet de fin d'année, juste après qu'il est annoncé que Gryffondors avait encore une fois gagner la coupe des quatre maison, au grand désarrois des Serpentard.  
  
- Non Ginny, répondit Hermione, on a encore un peu de temps, sa fait juste une semaines que l'on est en vacances, alors il vaut mieux en profiter. Au faite Ron, quand est ce que Drago, Sam, Fred et Léo viennent ici?  
  
- Et bien, il viendrons les deux dernière semaine d'août, et quand est que c'est prévu que l'on aille chez toi ?  
  
- Deux première semaines d'Août.  
  
En effet, a la fin de l'année, Hermione avait envoyé un hiboux a ces parents pour leurs demandé si Ron et Harry pouvait venir chez elle pendant les vacances, pour une semaine où deux. Mr et Mme Granger avait été enthousiasmé de recevoir des sorciers chez eux, de plus qu'il y avait dans le lot le célèbres sorciers Harry Potter, et un autre sorciers qui pourrait tout leurs expliquer sur le monde de la magie. Bien sur, Hermione savait beaucoup de chose sur la magie, mais Ron en savait beaucoup plus sur tout les coutumes, tradition et autre chose de se genre là. Et puis, ils étaient aussi heureux d'accueillir le petit copain de leurs filles, le premiers qu'elle leurs présentés.  
  
- Donc, conclut Harry, ont a encore trois semaines tranquille dans le monde la magie.  
  
- Pourquoi dans le monde de la magie, questionna Ron.  
  
- Et bien, répondit Harry en jettant un regard a Hermione, je sais pas si Hermione de t'a dit, mais pendant le sejours chez elle, il sera hors de question de se servire de baguette magique et autre chose magique, il faudra tout faire a la manière Moldu.  
  
Ron jeta un regard horrifier vers Hermione, mais elle le rassura :  
  
- Tu verra, se sera simple, on va bien s'amuser.  
  
Et ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi a dégnomer le jardin, se qui les amusa autant qu'un cours de Binns un jours de beau temps.  
  
Le soirs arriva enfin, a la plus grande joie de Ron, qui commençait a avoir le tournis a force de renvoyer les gnome a leurs place, c'est a dire dans le champ voisin au jardin des Weasley. C'est au milieu du repas que Ron eu une idée.  
  
- Harry, est ce que tu as déjà jouer au Quidditch night ?  
  
- Euh. j'ai déjà jouer au Quidditch, en effet, vu que sa fait cinq ans que je suis dans l'équipe de Gryffondors, mais j'ai jamais jouer au Quidditch right.  
  
- Pas Quidditch right Harry, s'exclama Ron, au Quidditch night.  
  
- Tu n'as jamais jouer au Quidditch night Harry, s'étonna Fred. Mais c'est super, il faut que l'on t'apprenne!  
  
- Il n'y a pas grand chose a apprendre, ricana Ron, c'est simple, c'est une partie de Quidditch qui se passe la nuit, c'est très amusant, surtout pour les attrapeurs.  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire a cette remarque, sauf Harry. Il leurs demanda :  
  
- Et pourquoi?  
  
- Tout simplement parce qu'il doit retrouvé une petite balle doré dans la nuit, alors que déjà, le jours, c'est pas facile, alors, si en plus il fait noir comme cette nuit.  
  
En effet, se soirs là; il faisait une nuit très noirs, on l'on voyait a peine a dix mètre. Ron ajouta :  
  
- Est ce que quelqu'un veut y jouer ?  
  
Ginny, Fred, George, Harry et Hermione levèrent la mains. Charlie et Bill, qui passaient leurs vacances au Terriers, levèrent également la mains.  
  
- Très bien continua Ron, comme sa, on est huit, sa fera deux équipe de quatre, alors, Harry et Charlie d'un coté, moi, je vais avec Harry, Bill va avec Charlie, Ginny avec Harry, Hermione avec Charlie, Fred avec Harry et George avec Charlie. Sa vous va ?  
  
Chacun hochèrent de la tête, et ils finirent de mangé. A la fin du repas, tout le monde parti de son coté, et Harry demanda a Ron :  
  
- On est pas censé jouer au Quidditch Right ?  
  
- Quidditch Night Harry, et pour répondre a ta question, le Quidditch Night commence a minuit, c'est la règle, en attendant, tu as deux heures.  
  
- Je vais en profiter pour astiquer mon Ouragan.  
  
- Bonne idée Harry, moi, je vais astiquer mon Eclair de Feu. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je coupe les brindille qui dépasse de l'arrière, sa me ralenti un peu. Au faite, je peut prendre ton Accelerator?  
  
- Si tu veux, mais fais gaffe, je l'est modifier.  
  
- Comment sa, demanda Ron.  
  
- Et bien, au lieu de gagner 100 km/h en plus, tu triple ta vitesse de pointe, se qui fait que tu peut aller, avec l'Eclair De Feu a. environ 600 km/h.  
  
- Super, s'exclama t'il.  
  
- Oh, une dernière chose Ron, est ce que tu peut me prêter ton livre : " Tout se qui faut savoir pour assuré" ? Tu sais, celui que Fred et George t'ont offert a Noël.  
  
- Qu'elle livre Fred et George t'on offert, demanda Mrs Weasley.  
  
Ron de vint tour rouge, tandis que Mr Weasley, qu était a coté de Mrs Weasley, releva la tête, rougi, puis intervint :  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Molly, je sais de qu'elle livre ils parlent, et je peut t'assurer que ce n'est pas dangereux, bien au contraire.  
  
Ron et Harry montèrent dans la chambre a Ron, où attendait Hermione.  
  
- Sa fait une moment que je vous attend.  
  
Ils ne répondirent pas, et Ron alla chercher le livre.  
  
- Tiens, demanda Hermione c'est que tu veut le prêter a Harry? Tu sais Ron, entre les mains de Harry, c'est pas très prudent, tu sais, tu as une s?urs, et elle a pas mal changer c'est derniers temps, si tu voit se que je veux dire.  
  
- Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire, répondit Ron, et Harry, je te jure que si tu fait quoique ce doit a ma s?ur, tu ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour voir qu'est ce que c'est que le deuxième pouvoir!!!  
  
Hermione éclata de rire, tandis que Harry le rassura:  
  
- T'inquiète Ron, pour l'instant, j'ai d'autre projet, mais peut être que plus tard .. Non, je rigole Ron.  
  
Après avoir finit de se tordre de rire, Harry alla chercher son Ouragan, et commença a le polir, tandis que Ron faisait de même avec son Eclair de Feu. Hermione lança :  
  
- Et voilà, je savais que sa arriverais.  
  
- De quoi, demanda Ron.  
  
- Je savais bien que tu préférais astiquer ton manche plutôt que de t'occuper de moi.  
  
Harry et Hermione éclatèrent une nouvelle fois de rire, tandis que Ron devenait tout rouge, et marmonnait :  
  
- Et bien quoi, tout le monde le fais , je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais honte.  
  
Ron prit un air malicieux, puis ajouta :  
  
- Et puis, Hermione, il me semble que tu ne dit rien quand tu m'astique le manche.  
  
Hermione cessa de rire, tandis que les rire de Harry redoublèrent. Au bout d'un quart d'heures, tout le monde redevint enfin sérieux, et Harry continua a nettoyer son balai en tout tranquillité.  
  
Une heure après, Harry pus enfin de détendre et commençais a lire le livre de Ron, il tira un chapitre au hasard, et tomba sur le numéro 7, intitulé :" L'amour dans tout les position". Harry le feuilleta un peu, puis demanda a Ron avec un sourire narquois :  
  
- Dit Ron, je pourrais s'avoir pourquoi certaine position on un petite croix a coté, et en plus, c'est dans l'ordre.  
  
Hermione et Ron devinrent tout rouge, puis Ron lança, pour changé de sujet :  
  
- Tiens, il est l'heure d'aller sur le terrain, pour jouer au Quidditch Night.  
  
Harry éclata de rire, et ils partirent en bas, pour rejoindre les autre joueurs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
VOILA, j'ai finit le premiers chapitre de cette deuxième parti, qui m'a prit super longtemps. JE voudrais vous posez des question, alors, les voici :  
  
1/ Est ce que sa vous gène que j'utilise des noms Anglais dans les prochain chapitre ?  
  
2/ Qu'elle sont vos impression sur le début de cette parti ?  
  
Voilà, a oui, un chose, pendant un certain temps, les chapitres arriverons dans un ordre temporaire aléatoire. Voilà, et S'il vous plait, reviewer !!!  
  
Fred 


	2. Le match de Quidditch Night et plus enco...

Salut tout le monde, vous allez bien ???? S'il vous plait, ne me tuer pas parce que j'ai un peu ( beaucoup !!!) de retard avec ce chapitre, mais bon, préparation de mariage, traduction, et puis, piscine, sa remplit un emploi du temps !!! Allez, je vais pas vous faire attendre. Au faite, je remercie les nombreux reviewer. Attention, NC-17 pour ce chapitre.  
  
Remerciements:  
  
Sarah : Merci pour ta review. Tu est la première revieweuse pour cette parti!!!!! E metterais un resumer, si d'autre personne me le demande, je poserais la question, t'inquiète !!!!! Bonne lecture.  
  
Phillipe Gryffondor : Merci pour ta review. J'aime bien les chose subtile, alors j'en mets quand je peut. Bonne lecture.  
  
Valeria Granger: Merci pour ta review. Ah, est ce que Harry va sortir avec Ginny ? Mystère, en tout cas, ya que moi qui le sais, et vi!!!! Bonne lecture.  
  
Harry 31: Merci pour ta review. J'attend d'avoir plusieurs réponse pour savoir si j'utilise les nom français. Bonne lecture.  
  
Kyzora: Merci pour ta reivew. A la la, tout le monde me le demande, pour Sirius!!! Tu sais, comme j'ai a peu près l'age de Harry et Ron dans cette parti, je sais quoi mettre!!!!!! Bonne lecture!!!!!! Bonne lecture.  
  
Popp: Merci pour ta review. Qui sait, peut être que Harry aura un nouvelle ennemi. Bonne lecture.  
  
Lunicorne : Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Steeevvvy: Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
2/ Le match de Quidditch Night, et plus encore..  
  
Harry, Hermione et les Weasley se dirigeait vers le terrain de Quidditch aménager dans le verger des Weasley. Harry abordait fièrement son Ouragan, et Ron, tenait joyeusement sont Firebolt ( Eclair de Feu). Hermione, quand a elle, avait acheter dernièrement un Nimbus 2003, sortie il y avait deux semaines, et qui était presque aussi puissant que le Firebolt, sans l'Accelerator. Ils arrivèrent enfin au verger, et après avoir fait apparaître les cercle d'or, Charlie récapitula :  
  
- Bon, les équipe sont donc : Harry, Ron , Ginny et Fred. Et avec moi, il y a Hermione, Bill, et George. On commence quand vous voulez.  
  
Chacun se plaça dans les airs, de façon réglementaire. Il avait été convenu qu'il y aurait un gardien, deux poursuiveur et un batteur. Tout les joueurs avait le poste de Attrapeur. Harry hurla :  
  
- En route pour la parti de Quidditch Right !!!  
  
- Night, c'est Quidditch Night, le reprit Ron, avec un ton exaspérant.  
  
- Alors, répéta Harry, en route pour la parti de Quidditch Noght. non, Quidditch Roght. enfin bref, en route !!!!!  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire devant la stupidité que faisais preuve Harry quand il était impatient. Fred et George jouait batteur, Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Charlie jouait Poursuiveur, tandis que Bill et Ron était Gardien. La parti commença enfin, au plus grand plaisir des participants. Harry passa le souafle a Ginny, qui fonça vers les but, tandis que Harry regardait où était le vif d'or, qu'il vit tout de suite. Tout le monde se demandait où allait Harry en fonçant vers un arbre, mais chacun fut surpris de le voir remonter avec le vif d'or en main. Fred s'exclama :  
  
- Wah, j'ai jamais vu une parti de Quidditch Night aussi rapide.  
  
- C'est pas juste, s'exclama Ginny, on a même pas eu le temps de jouer, on recommence.  
  
Et il recommencèrent un parti, et Hermione récupéra le Souafle. Elle fonça vers les but de Ron, qui dans un saut spectaculaire, stoppa le souafle et le renvoya a Harry, qui fonça vers les but adverse en vitesse, et en solo. Il marqua facilement contre le gardien déplorable de l'équipe a Charlie. La parti dura deux heure, et l'équipe a Harry gagnait 200 a 40. Harry remarqua le vif d'or, après avoir marquer sont neuvième but ,et fonça sur lui, aussitôt suivit par les quatre membre de l'autre équipe. Harry attrapa le vif dans un spectaculaire saut de la mort, a 3 mètre du sol. Quand il eu enfin remonter sur son balai, Ron hurla avec terreur :  
  
- Vite, il y a le Terrier qui brûle!  
  
En effet, a environ deux cent mètre, le feu s'élevait de la charpente du Terrier. Tout le monde se précipita avec leurs balai vers la maison en flamme, rejoignant les Weasley qui était dehors, et Harry demanda rapidement :  
  
- Vous ne pouvais pas l'éteindre ?  
  
- Non, répondit Mrs Weasley, complètement abattu, il s'agit d'un feu magique, que rien ne peut éteindre.  
  
Harry regarda Ron et Hermione puis laurs dit :  
  
- Ron, reste ici, Hermione, va au coin de la maison, moi, je vais derrière la maison, concentrez vous sur vos pouvoir.  
  
Chacun se mis en place, tandis que le vent soufflait, attisant le feu. Ils se concentrèrent de toute leurs force pendant dix minute, puis Ron leva soudain les mains, les yeux bleu. Un éclair s'éleva de ces mains pour allez en direction du ciel, et il se mit soudainement a pleuvoir. Hermione leva ces main a son tours, et ces yeux était devenu vert, même le blanc des yeux. Un éclair parti de ces mains et vint frapper le sol, et de la terre s'éleva du sol, pour venir asperger les flammes, qui baisaient en intensités. Harry leva les mains, les yeux rouges, et un éclair parti lui aussi, comme pour les autre. Cette fois, le vent s'arrêta soudainement, et le feu arrêta de progresser. Ils gardèrent tous leurs mains en l'air, puis deux éclair parti de chacun d'eux, pour aller finalement se rejoindre au dessus du feu. Les éclair se rencontrèrent pour ne former qu'une grosse pour, qui se divisa en trois. Après quelque instant, les trois petite boule fondirent sur Ron, Hermione et Harry, pour finalement être absorber par leurs thorax. Ils hurlèrent alors a l'unissons :  
  
- Par le vent, par la terre, et par l'eau, esprit de Lucifer qui ravage ce lieu, que tu soit contrôler par les élus, que tu ne devienne qu'un esclave a leurs service. Par le vent, par la terre, et par l'eau, esprit de Lucifer disparaître.  
  
Une fois ces parole prononcer, le feu disparu soudainement, tandis que Harry, Ron et Hermione baissèrent leurs mains, leurs redevenant normal. Hermione et Harry rejoignirent Ron, qui les attendaient un sourire au lèvres. Tout les autre Weasley n'en revenaient pas. Ils avaient éteint un feu magique, chose que personne n'avait encore faite. Mr et Mme Weasley les serrèrent chacun leurs tour dans leurs bras. Après cela fait, Harry, Ron et Hermione réparèrent la maison rien qu'en levant la mains, grâce a leurs pouvoir de réparation qu'ils avaient découvert quelque jours plus tôt. Un fois cela fait, ils rentèrent tous dans la maison, Et Mr Weasley écrivit un hiboux express a Dumbledore, pour que celui ci vienne le plus vite possible :  
  
Albus,  
  
Comme allez vous ? Je vous écrit pour vous demander de venir au plus vite au Terrier. Il s'agit de mon fils, Hermione et Harry, ils ont fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire.  
  
Mes sentiments les plus distingué  
  
Arthur Weasley  
  
Cela fait, ils attendirent environ un quart d'heure sans parler, quand un petit pop, caractéristique du Transplanage, se fit entendre. Dumbledore entra enfin dans la petit cuisine du Burrow( Terrier).  
  
- Bonjours a vous tous, dit aussitôt, que se passe t'il, rien de grave j'espère.  
  
- Non, le rassura Mrs Weasley, vous voulez du thé ?  
  
- Non merci Molly. Alors, que c'est t'il passer ?  
  
- Et bien, ils ont découvert deux nouveau pouvoirs.  
  
- Ah, répondit Dumbledore, assez intéresser. Alors, quelle sont ces pouvoirs ?  
  
- Et bien, il y en a un que l'on a pas trop compris.  
  
Et il lui raconta l'histoire qui c'était produite quelque minutes plus tôt. Après quelque explication, Dumbledore resta pensif quelque minutes, puis leurs dit :  
  
- C'est assez simple, ils ont simplement tout contrôle sur les quatre éléments, chose que personne n'a jamais eu. C'est un pouvoir très utile, vu qu'ils peuvent faire pleuvoir quand ils veulent, où alors arroser quelqu'un avec un simple geste de la mains.  
  
Ron regarda immédiatement Fred et George, puis fit un geste de la main dans leurs direction. Mais au lieu d'être arroser, ils reçurent une gerbe de terre.  
  
- Mais, s'exclama Ron, je voulais les arroser !!!  
  
- Le problème, c'est qu'il faut que vous travailler votre pouvoir pour bien savoir vous en servire. Harry, essaye d'enflammer cette feuille.  
  
Harry fit un geste de la mains vers la feuille, qui se trouva immédiatement arroser.  
  
- Réessaye, continua Dumbledore.  
  
Harry recommença, et cette fois, la feuille prit enfin feu.  
  
- Voilà, il faut que vous vous entraîniez durement pour réussir a contrôler se pouvoir. Ce qui est bien avec se pouvoir, c'est qu'il est individuel, c'est a dire que vous n'avez pas besoin du consentement des autre pour le pratiquer. Autrement, de quelle autre pouvoir vouliez vous me parler ?  
  
- Et bien, commença Molly, c'est il y a quelque jours.  
  
* Flash Back *  
  
George et Fred étaient dans leurs chambre, en train de comploter.  
  
- Tu crois que c'est sens danger ?  
  
- Mais oui, sa ne détruit pas les être vivant, juste se qui se trouve dans un rayon de trois mètre, et qui n'est pas vivant.  
  
Ils sortirent de leurs chambre, et ce rendirent dans la chambre de Ron, et y posèrent un petit paquet sous le lit de Ron, puis se cachèrent dans leurs chambre, tout en jetant un sort de vision, pour voir se qui se passe dans la chambre de Ron. Ce sort était bien, car tu avait l'impression d'être dans la pièce, et ceux pendant trois heure, sans pouvoir défaire le sort.  
  
Ron et Hermione rentrèrent dans la chambre de Ron, tandis que Harry était rester a discuter avec Ginny. Hermione demanda :  
  
- Tu crois vraiment que personne ne viendra nous déranger ?  
  
- Bien sur, et puis, sa fait au moins une semaines et demi que l'on n'a pas fait l'amour.  
  
Fred et George se regardèrent, et murmurèrent :  
  
- Oh non, pas sa. On va devoir subirent les ébat sexuelle de notre petit frère, ils ont pas de c?ur pour nous. Et puis, nos petite copine nous manque cruellement .  
  
- Remarque, murmura Fred, on pourrais prendre des photo, si on pouvais avoir appareil photo.  
  
Ron et Hermione enlevèrent leurs vêtement, puis se mirent dans le lit de Ron. Ils firent l'amour pendant une heure, au grand malheur de Fred et George, qui faisait out pour que le sang n'afflue pas dans leurs pénis, chose qui se produisait inévitablement, surtout quand Ron et Hermione essayèrent la position 69. Fred avait murmuré a se moment la : " Et bien mes cochon, ils ne se privent pas ". Ils arrêtèrent enfin, puis se rhabillèrent. Harry arriva cinq minute après, en lançant :  
  
- Attention, un gars en manque arrive, alors pas de vision de cauchemars pour moi, s'il vous plait.  
  
- Tu sais Harry, lança Ron, tu serais malade si tu savais qu'il y a super longtemps que on a pas fait l'amour avec Hermione.  
  
Fred et George se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire sous le mensonge de leurs petit frère. Fred lança :  
  
- Allez, on active la "bombe" ?  
  
Après un petit clic, un grand détonation retentit dans la chambre, où il ne rester plus que Ron, Hermione et Harry, ainsi que deux mur, et aussi un préservative usager qui avait survécu et qui avait atterrit sur le nez de Harry, qui hurla :  
  
- Il y a si longtemps que vous ne l'avais pas fait, c'est sur, elle est encore chaude cette capote !!!  
  
- Heu Harry, il y a un problème, il faut réparer sa, par ce que sinon, tout va s'écrouler, et maman va nous tuer.  
  
- Et bien, lança Harry, si vous n'aviez pas fait l'amour comme des bêtes, a tout casser, sa serait pas arriver!!  
  
- Arrête Harry, c'est sérieux.  
  
Harry s'arrêta soudain de parler, ferma les yeux, puis les réouvrit, ils étaient jaune. Hermione fit la même chose, et ils devirent bleu. Enfin, Ron fit la même chose, sous les yeux ébahi des jumeaux. Ces yeux devirent violet. Ils dirent ensemble :  
  
- Par le triangle du ph?nix, que cette endroit complètement dévaster, redevienne comme avant, et que cette endroit revive de ces cendres. Par le triangle du ph?nix, que cette endroit sois recrée.  
  
Toute la pièce redevint alors comme avant, au grand soulagement des trois amis.  
  
* Fin du Flash Back *  
  
- Voilà, conclu Molly.  
  
- Très intéressant, bien que certain passage ne me regarde pas.  
  
Il jeta un regard vers Ron et Hermione.  
  
- Bon, je crois que vous allez devoir cultiver vos deux nouveau pouvoir, il faudra beaucoup travailler.  
  
Ils continuèrent a discuter comme sa jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et Dumbledore parti du Burrow vers quatre - cinq heure du matin.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà, c'est finit !!!!!!!! Reviewer, s'il vous plait, et sa arrivera sûrement plus vite !!! Le concours le review la plus long recommencera a la rentrer, en attendant, vous pouvez quand même écrire de longue review.  
  
Question : 1/Voulez vous un résumer au début du chapitre ?  
  
2/Comment trouver vous le chapitre ???  
  
Allez, @@@+++  
  
Fred 


	3. lettre, entraînement et départ

Salut tout le monde, z'allez bien ??? Bon, je vais pas faire de discourt interminable, mais je vais juste vous dire qu'il y aura désormais un résumer du chapitre précédent en début de chapitre. Sorry pour le très gros retard, mais tout le monde a besoin d'un petit peu de repos, et la, j'en avais vraiment besoin, rien que pour la qualité de mon texte. Désormais, je metterais beaucoup moins longtemps pour mes chapitre, mais je promet rien, car je suis maintenant au lycée, et je vise une première S.  
  
review en Enjoy!!!  
  
Résumer du chapitre 2 : Harry, Hermione et les Weasley vont faire leurs partie de Quidditch Night, et des la première partie, Harry attrape le vif d'or en un temps record. Commence alors une deuxième partie, qui se termina deux heure plus tard, encore grâce a Harry. Mais dès cela fait, ils découvrent que le Burrow est en feu. Après une nouvelle démonstration des pourvoir du triangle du ph?nix, le trio découvre qu'il peuvent contrôler les élément, l'eau, la terre, le vent et le feu. Pour réparer la maison, ils utilise leurs pouvoir de reconstruction, qu'il ont trouvé quelque jours plus tôt. Dumbledore, rapidement sur les lieu, leurs conseille de travailler leurs pouvoir pour mieux les contrôlés.  
  
Remerciements :  
  
Emilia Potter : Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Phillipe Gryffondors : Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Lolo : Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Lunicorne : Merci pour ta review. C'est sur, je peux en faire un, mais du chapitre précédent. Bonne lecture.  
  
Les maraudeuses : Merci pour ta review. Je prendrais t'est considération en compte. Bonne lecture.  
  
3/ Lettre, entraînement et départ  
  
Le lendemain, Harry, Ron et Hermione se levèrent assez tard, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Pourtant, Hermione aurait du être lever la première, car c'était le jours qu'elle attendait le plus, celui des résultat des examens des BUSEs. En effet, aujourd'hui, ils devaient recevoir un hiboux de Poudlard, leurs indiquant le nombre de BUSEs qu'ils avaient reçu, et si ils passaient en 6ème années. Un fois qu'ils furent arriver dans la cuisine, un grand hibou duc arriva charger de trois lettres, ainsi que Hedwige, qui arrivait avec une lettre. Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent chacun leurs lettre, et les ouvrit rapidement, mais avec beaucoup d'appréhension.  
  
Mr Potter,  
  
Voici les résultat de votre examens des BUSEs de fin de 5ème années. La note est sur 15 BUSEs, et il fallait que vous en obteniez huit pour passer en 6èmes années. Après vérification faites, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous avez obtenu 15 BUSEs, le meilleurs résultat de votre promotion.  
  
Avec mes sentiments les meilleurs,  
  
Professeurs McGonagall  
  
Harry rayonnait de joie tellement il était content. Avant d'annoncer sont résultat, il demanda :  
  
- Vous en avez combien ?  
  
- 14, répondit Hermione avec le sourire, désoler, je vous est encore battu!!! Et toi Ron.  
  
- Désoler Mme Je-Bats-Tout-Le-Monde , mais j'en est aussi 14.  
  
- Et moi, continua Harry, j'en est 15.  
  
- Bravo Harry, le félicita Ron.  
  
- Ouais, répondit Hermione, quelque peu vexer, bravo.  
  
Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire devant la gaminerie évidente que Hermione pouvait faire quand il s'agissait des résultats, que se soit examen où contrôle.  
  
- Je voudrais pas vous déranger, coupa Mrs Weasley, mais Harry a une autre lettre.  
  
Harry prit la lettre a Hedwige, qui était en train de déjeuner dans son assiette ,et l'ouvrit.  
  
Salut Harry, salut Ron, Salut Hermione,  
  
Vous allez bien ? Ben moi, sa peut aller, a part si j'était pas en vacance chez Rogue. Vous le saviez pas, mais Dumbledore a préférer, pour ma sécurité, que je serai très bien chez votre prof de Potion favori. Heureusement que je vais chez toi en fin de vacances Ron, sinon, je n'aurais jamais subit de telle vacances si longtemps. Au faite, je sais pas si je vous l'est dit, mais Sam et moi, on est plus ensemble. Bah, en fin de compte, c'est mieux comme sa, on peut rester amis. Et puis, je peut draguer qui je veut maintenant, alors, Ron, fait attention a ta 'tite s?urs et a ta 'tite copine!!! Non, je rigole... pour la deuxième filles. Bon, je vous laisse, Rogue tiens absolument que je l'aide a finir une potion Tue Loup, sa doit être pour Remus, je pense.  
  
Au revoirs, et a Bientôt  
  
Drago  
  
- Pauvre Drago, s'exclama Hermione.  
  
- C'est sur, je le plait de passer ces vacances chez Rogue, continua Harry.  
  
- Pauvre Drago, c'est vite dit, grogna Ron. Si il touche un seul cheveux de ma s?urs, je le tuer de sang froid. Même Harry n'a pas le droit d'y toucher, alors, il va en prendre des baffe lui.  
  
- JE sort avec qui je veux, s'exclama Ginny, qui venait d'arriver.  
  
- Ginny, ne fait pas la gamine, tu as pas l'age de sortir avec un garçon.  
  
- Oh, c'est vrai, je n'est est que 15 ans, excuse moi, j'avais complètement oublier qu'a mon age, tu sortait avec Hermione, enfin presque.  
  
- Ginny, c'est pas pareille, je suis un garçon et tu est .  
  
- Et Hermione, elle a le même age que toi, est c'est pas parce que elle a commencer a sortir avec toi a 15 ans que c'est un gars. De tout façons, c'est pas toi qui m'empêchera de sortir avec Drago ou Harry. Et tu m'empêchera encore moins de coucher avec qui je veut.  
  
Ron était vraiment furieux après qu'elle est dit sa :  
  
- TU A ENVIE DE TOMBER ENCEINTE A 15 ANS POUR COUCHER AVEC UN MEC A CETTE AGE ?  
  
- TOI, TU AS PAS PEUR DE METTRE HERMIONE ENCEINTE!!  
  
Sur ces mots, elle partie dans sa chambre, grommelant contre les frère surprotecteur. Fred et George entrèrent a ce moment :  
  
- Tu as totalement raison, Ron, s'exclama Fred.  
  
- D'ailleurs, continua George, on va crée un ordre, le OCPCG.  
  
- Le quoi, répéta Hermione.  
  
- L'OCPCG, sa veut dire : L'Ordre Contre les Petit Copain de Ginny.  
  
Fred et George éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Ron grogna :  
  
- Venez, on va commencer a s'entraînés.  
  
Ils allèrent dans le petit verger, l'a où ils avaient vu le Burrow en feu. Ils commencèrent alors leurs entraînement. Il avait été convenu a l'avance qu'il devait s'attaquer les un au autre, sans le moindre remord, avec les éléments, même le feu. Mais il avait aussi été convenu qu'il soit sous un charme de protection contre la chaleur, pour ne pas risquer d'être brûler vif avec des flamme incontrôlable.  
  
Harry attaqua directement Ron, qui ne s'y attendait pas vu qu'il pensait que l'entraînement n'était pas commencer. Il fut donc surpris d'être souffler par le vent a deux mètre de la où il était. Harry était fière de sa bourrasque, bien qu'a l'origine, c'était un jet d'eau, mais sa, il ne le fit pas remarquer. Ron contre-attaqua aussitôt, mais sur Hermione qui fut enseveli de terre, mais elle s'en dégagea grâce au vent, qu'elle maîtrisa parfaitement. Hermione lança a son tour un tour sur Harry, mais elle visa Ron en même temps, et ils furent complètement noyer sous des flamme de trois mètre de haut. Heureusement qu'ils avaient leurs protection, sinon, ils seraient sans doute mort a l'heure qu'il est. L'entraînement dura pendant trois heures, pendant laquelle ils usèrent de leurs pouvoirs élémentaire, jusqu'à savoir a peu près maîtriser un élément chaque un. Harry maîtrisait le feu, Ron l'eau, sans doute a cause de sa forme de Loup bleu et Hermione maîtrisait aussi le feu, surtout a cause de sa forme Animagus de Aigle de feu. Juste avant que l'entraînement se termine, Harry fit un superbe cercle de feu de trois mètre de rayon ainsi que six mètre de hauteur, tout autour de Ron et Hermione, mais Ron eu la bonne idée de faire tomber une énorme masse d'eau sur l'eau, ainsi que sur Harry, bien que Ron certifia qu'il n'avais pas fait exprès d'arroser Harry. Ils retournèrent au Burrow complètement épuiser.  
  
- On a bien travailler, certifia Ron.  
  
- Mouais, répondit Harry, je trouve pas qu'on a bien travailler. On devrait d'or et déjà savoir maîtriser les quatre éléments, chose que l'on ne fait pas.  
  
- Harry, tu est trop exigent avec toi même, râla Hermione, tu sais, on est pas Merlin pour apprendre des chose tout de suite, comme sa, sans rien faire. Ils faudra beaucoup d'entraînement. Et puis, savoir déjà maîtriser un élément chacun n'est pas mal quand même.  
  
- C'est sur, assura Ron, et puis, maintenant, ont auras une semaines de repos.  
  
- Comment sa, dit Hermione, on est peu être en vacances chez moi, mais tu devra faire des tâches ménagère, sa te fera du bien, je trouve que tu deviens de plus en plus feignant avec le temps. Et c'est pas la peine de faire une tête comme sa, tu travaillera un point c'est tout, on autrement, tu auras rien de la semaines en..  
  
Elle compris sa gaffe quand elle vit Harry s'arrêter brusquement. Elle rectifia alors.  
  
- Tu auras rien de la semaines en. en. bonbon Moldu.  
  
Harry les regarda, puis leurs dit avec une sourire.  
  
- Je suis sur que c'est de sa que voulais parler Hermione, bon, Ron, je te laisserais tout seul se soirs, après tout, on part demain et tu y aura pas le droit de la semaines, alors, mieux vaut que tu te vide maintenant, sinon, tu sera obliger de tacher les draps des lits.  
  
Harry parti vers le Burrow en les laissant seuls derrière eux. Il monta directement dans la chambre de Ron, pour commencer a mettre c'est affaire dans sa valise, pour le départ chez Hermione le lendemain. Ron arriva dix minutes plus tard, pour faire la même chose que lui. Après quelque minute de silence, Harry le brisa en disant :  
  
- Profite de la situation dès que tu le peu.  
  
- Comment sa, demanda Ron, perplexe.  
  
- Tu sais, sa fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas fait l'amour, alors, quand sa t'arrivera, tu comprendra de quoi je veux parler.  
  
- C'est vrai que pour toi, c'est dur de rester deux semaines sans coucher avec une fille, mais s'il te plait, ne touche pas a ma s?urs, sinon, tu pourra allez voir le Syndicat des Hommes Battu par les Frères de leurs Petite Copine, le SHBFCP quoi, répondit Ron ironiquement.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est déjà fait, répondit Harry avec le même ton.  
  
Ron le regarda avec des yeux plus grand ouvert que le plus grand des néants, et Harry s'empressa d'ajouter :  
  
- T'inquiète, c'était pour rire, je ne veux pas me confronter a tout frère Weasley réunis.  
  
Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire au moment où Hermione entra, pour leurs demander si leurs affaire était prêt.  
  
- Pourquoi vous riez comme sa ?  
  
- Au pour rien, répondit Ron.  
  
- Au fait, du coup, ont part se soirs, comme sa, sa arrangera mes parents.  
  
- D'accord, répondirent t'ils ensemble.  
  
Après avoir finit leurs bagage, ils allèrent manger, puis ils restèrent toute l'après midi dehors avec Ginny, avec qui ils rigolèrent bien, malgré les regards froid que ce lancèrent Ginny et Ron. Vient alors le moment de partir...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
VOILI, VOILA, c fini. Je sais que c un peu cours, mais bon, je fait selon mes idées. Alors, moi je dit REVIENT s'il vous plait, sa ne prend que 30 seconde, mais sa fait si plaisir!!!!!  
  
Sinon, le défi de la review la plus longue refait sont retour, alors, celui qui me fera une review de plus de 15 ligne en mail aura un chapitre en avance.  
  
@++++  
  
Fred 


	4. CHez Hermione 1ère Parti

Salut tout le monde, me revoilà, et j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre, et tout cas, j'espère surtout que se chapitre sera encore meilleur que les autre, et que vous allez péter le record de review ( environ 12, pour l'instant). Bon, au lieu de vous faire attendre.  
  
Remenber du Chapitre 3 : Au petit matin, Ron, Hermione et Harry reçoivent leurs lettres annonçant le nombre de BUSEs qu'ils avaient obtenu, ils en reçurent un bon nombre tout les trois. Avec ces lettre était un hiboux de Drago, qui était quelque peut sulfureuse. Ron et Ginny s'engueulèrent a cause d'elle et après une bonne dispute, le trio alla s'entraîner. Vint alors le temps de partir, au soir.  
  
Les Maraudeuses: Merci pour ta review. Je prendraient tes conseil en considération, mais en tout cas, le coup de LA SUITE LA SUITE... Je ne le conteraient plus a partir de maintenant. Bonne lecture.  
  
Axos007 : Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Philippe Gryffondors ; Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Benkutuer: Merci pour ta review. Tu sais, je fais surtout sa pour me faire plaisir, mais je suis content que sa te plaise. Bonne lecture.  
  
4/ Chez Hermione. ( 1ère parti)  
  
Il était temps de partir, et comme toujours, Hermione ,n'était pas prêt, comme si elle avait pas eu le temps de se préparer. En faite, elle était tellement en retard qu'il fallait qu'elle cours a travers toute la maison pour trouver toutes ces affaire, et seul Merlin sais qu'elle en a énormément. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin prêt, ses parents étant déjà arriver il y avais une heure, ils purent enfin partir en voiture, car les Moldu ne pouvais pas utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette. Si jamais un Moldu essayait de prendre la poudre de Cheminette, il serais tout bonnement coincer dans une cheminer a des centaine de kilomètre de son point d'arriver, chose qui était très embêtante. Le voyage dura environ pendant 3 heure, durant lesquelles tout le monde parla, se qui entretenu l'ambiance.  
  
- HERMIONE, s'exclama Ron, j'ai oublier ma boite de . de.  
  
- De quoi, demanda le père de Hermione avec une nuance dure dans sa voix tandis que Harry était en train de s'étouffer de rire devant la gaffe évidente qu'avait fait Ron.  
  
- De. de crayon de couleur magique.  
  
- A bon, répondit le père de Hermione, et pourquoi sa t'inquiète tant que sa, on en a la maison des crayon de couleurs.  
  
-Et bien les miens sont magique Monsieur. Il suffit de dire la couleurs et le crayon devint de la couleur annoncer. Et puis, il se taille automatiquement et on ne vois pas les coup de crayon, comme ceux des Moldu.  
  
- Tu sais, pouffa Harry, tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir!!!!  
  
Le père de Hermione éclata de rire a cette remarque, chose qui surpris Ron, mais surtout Hermione, qui s'attendait a le voire devenir rouge, puis faire une scène que lui seul avais le secret. Hermione se rappelait très clairement du jours où elle avais avouer a ces parents que c'était elle qui avais mis de la colle sur la chaise du maître, en CP. Son père avais tellement était en colère qu'elle était rester pendant dix jours dans sas chambre, de peur de voir son père en colère. Parmi les éclat de rire, Harry cru comprendre quelque parole :  
  
- Vous savez les jeunes, Caroline et moi, nous avons eu votre age avant vous, et on sais ce que c'est.  
  
- Comment sa, demanda Hermione, tout un coup très intéresser par le revirement de situation.  
  
- Et bien., répondit Caroline, la mère de Hermione. Je..  
  
Elle était devenu rouge de honte, et le père de Hermione repris :  
  
- Cela ne vous regarde pas les jeunes.  
  
- Mais, si je peut me permette Monsieur, répondit Harry, normalement, lorsque l'on commence une conversation, on se doit de la finir.  
  
- Hum. tu as raison jeune homme, et puis, si sa peut vous servir, pour ne pas faire les même erreur que nous. Alors, nous étions tout les deux dans la même classe de première S, a Oxford. Et nous avons eu, disons, la bonne idée de faire un petit tours dans les bois qui était juste a coté. Ils étaient d'ailleurs immense ces bois. Ces pourquoi nous nous somme un petit peu perdu. Alors, dès que l'on a trouver une caverne, on y est entrée, car comme de par hasard, il pleuvait a plein temps. Nous sommes restez toute la nuit dans cette caverne, avant que je garde forestiers, qui nous cherchez, nous retrouve au petit matin. Je peut vous dire que ces fois la, on c'était bien fait sermonné, j'ai encore les marques rouge sur ma fesse droite des doigt de mon père!  
  
- Et que c'est il passer pendant la nuit, demanda Hermione.  
  
- Et bien, répondit t'il en devenant rouge, nous avons eu envie de . de nous tenir chaud. Alors ben, en deux mots, en a faire l'amours, notre première fois. Bien sur, a ce moment la, les préservatif n'était pas encore très connu, alors, deux semaines plus tard, nous avons appris que Caroline était enceinte. Bien sur, si elle voulais rester a Oxford pour continuer ces études, elle a avorter. Mais ceci est de l'histoire ancienne, et c'est pourquoi, vous deux, je veut pas que vous fassiez la même bêtise, compris.  
  
- Euh. oui Monsieur, répondit Ron, quelque peu gêne par le conseil.  
  
Le reste du voyage se passa sans anicroche, et très calmement. Harry c'était même endormis, alors qu'ils était en train de passer devant le très célèbre Big Ben, a Londres. Ils arrivèrent enfin chez Hermione, a soixante kilomètre de Londres. La où habitait Hermione était un ville qui avais beaucoup de petit magasin et de centre commercial. Harry sentait déjà qu'ils allaient devoirs faire les magasins, se qui ne le réjouissait pas de trop, vu qu'il n'avais pas d'argent Moldu sur lui. Après environ dix minutes de route dans la ville, il s'arrêtèrent devant une superbe maison de deux étage. Elle était blanche, avec une petite terrasse a l'avant, qui était entourer de six colonne Athéniennes. Juste au dessus de la terrasse de devant, il y avait une grande véranda qui donner sur un espèce de salon. De la où était Harry, il pouvais voir une grande terrasse d'environ 50m² s'étendre derrière la maison, ainsi que une grande piscine, avec plongeoir. Il y avais aussi un vaste terrain.  
  
- Il y a environ quatre hectare de cours derrière, mais bon, sur deux hectare, il y a un bois. Alors, comment vous trouver ?  
  
Harry cherchait ces mots, puis répondit enfin :  
  
- C'est superbe. Elle est vraiment belle votre maison.  
  
- Tout a fait d'accord, répondit Ron, encore tout émerveiller.  
  
- Au lieu de rester la, on ferais mieux de rentrer, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
  
Ils rentrèrent alors dans la maison, et ils découvrirent un intérieurs qui était également dans le style Athéniens. Tout était très beau, de marbre blanc, rayer de noirs.  
  
- Alors, commenta Hermione, au rez-de-chaussée se trouve la cuisine, la salle a manger, la chambre de mes parents et une salle de bain. Au premiers étage se trouve une autre salle de bain, une chambre d'amis, le salon et la salle de jeux. Au derniers étage, il y a une salle de bain, deux autre chambre d'amis et ma chambre. Vous dormirez au derniers étage, comme sa, on aura pas a descendre d'un étage a chaque fois pour tous se voir.  
  
Harry savait très bien qu'elle avais dit sa juste pour aller voir Ron, le soir, plus facilement. Hermione s'exclama :  
  
- Sa fait du bien d'être chez soi. Bon, sa vous dit de caser la croûte avant d'aller en haut ?  
  
- Oh que oui, répondit Ron avec enthousiasme.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame, dit Harry a Caroline, Ron est un ventre sur patte.  
  
- Dit tout de suite que je mange tout le temps.  
  
- Je ne le dit pas, répondit Harry, je l'affirme.  
  
Et Ron se mis a courir derrière Harry, qui avais était rejoindre Hermione a la cuisine. Caroline les regarda avec nostalgie. Qu'est ce que donnerais pas pour revivre sa, elle aussi. Mais désormais, avec les temps qui courrait, ce n'était vraiment plus possible. Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait aimer retourner a cette bonne vielle école, elle aussi.  
  
Le trio avais manger a une vitesse plus que fulgurante, si bien que une demi heure plus tard, il était tout les trois rendu dans la chambre de Hermione, alors que les deux garçon n'avais toujours pas visiter leurs chambre. La chambre de Hermione était plutôt grande, et au couleur de Gryffondors. Deux murs sur quatre n'était que des étagèrent remplis de livre, aussi bien Moldu que Sorcier. Un grand lit deux double était au milieu de la pièce, ainsi que un bureau avec tout un matériel informatique était installer dans un coin de la pièce. Dès que l'on rentrer dans cette pièce, on pouvais sentir une grande sérénité du a l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui remplissait l'air.  
  
- Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser cette semaines, s'exclama Ron en s'asseyant sur le lit de Hermione.  
  
- Sur, au faite, c'est quoi le programme de demain, demanda Harry, en faisant la même chose que Ron  
  
- Et bien, déjà, on va faire un petit tours dans le bois, puis peut être que mes parents pourrons nous emmener au Musée des Horreur, vous allez voir, c'est super. Mais il faut d'abord demander a mes parents. Je ne suis pas trop sur qu'ils acceptent.  
  
- J'y vais , s'exclama Harry, qui était vraiment très enthousiasmer par cette idée.  
  
Il descendit donc a vitesse grand V, sautant de marche ne marche comme un dément pour aller rejoindre les parents de Hermione qui étaient encore dans la cuisine. Bien sur, ils n'allaient pas aussi vite que le trio pour manger, alors ils étaient encore a table. Au moment où il allait entré, il entendit le père de Hermione s'exclamer :  
  
- Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible.  
  
Harry entrouvrit la porte, se tapissa dans l'ombre puis écouta :  
  
- Mais enfin Charles, il faudra bien qu'elle le sache un jours. Et puis, cette école me manque.  
  
- Mais tu sais que ces impossible. Nous en avons déjà discuter beaucoup de fois  
  
- Au faite, qu'est ce qui ta pris de raconter cette histoire bidon de caverne et d'Oxford au enfant. Tu aurait très bien pu ne rien dire après tout, tu sais très bien que je déteste les mensonge.  
  
- Bof, tu sais, c'est pas vraiment un mensonge, c'est juste les lieux qui change.  
  
- En tout cas, je m'était jurer de ne plus retourner dans cette maudite forêt.  
  
- C'est vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment intelligent. On nous avais prévenu :" Ne pénétrer jamais dans la forêt qui est a coté du château, c'est pas pour rien qu'elle se prénomme la forêt Interdite ".  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
VOILA, c finit. Je sais, je suis cruelle de vous laissez ici, mais bon, c'est comme sa. Si vous reviewer beaucoup, la suite arrivera dans pas très longtemps.  
  
Le concours de la plus longue review tient toujours !!!!!!!  
  
Allez, @@+++  
  
Fred W 


	5. Révélation

Salut tout le monde !!!! J'espère que je ne vous est pas trop fait attendre, sinon, je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais, c quand même un peu vache de vous laisser comme sa, sur une fin si étonnante, mais je vous promet que je recommencerais plus ( crois les doigts derrière mon dos); allez; sans plus attendre, la suite!!!  
  
Remerciements :  
  
Philippe Gryffondors ; Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Gaelle Griffondors : Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Popp : Merci pour ta review. Et les surprise ne sont pas fini !!! Bonne lecture.  
  
Les maraudeuse : Merci pour ta review. Encore une fois, ta review est la plus longue( 29 ligne)!!!!! Tu te demande si Harry et Ginny vont finir ensemble ? Et bien, je suis désoler de te décevoir, mais non. Je reserve quelque chose de sensationnel, du jamais vu ( a par dans une seul fic), mais c pour la troisième parti.. Pour les parents de Hermione, tu ne le saura que après la lecture de ce chapitre!!! Je te le dit pas avant. Bonne lecture.  
  
Axos007 : Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Résumer du chapitre 4 : Harry, Ron et Hermione partent enfin chez cette dernière. Dans la voiture, après quelque gaffe de Ron et une petite histoire, qui se révélera assez fausse, il arrivent chez Hermione. Après avoir découvert la où habiter Hermione, il allèrent dans la chambre de Hermione, et discutèrent, jusqu'à ce que Harry descende en bas, et surprend une petit conversation.  
  
5/ Révélation  
  
Harry hoqueta de surprise a cette annonce, si bien que Mr Granger s'arrêta soudainement de parler, se tourna vers la porte où était si bien cacher. Harry arrêta de respirer une instant, puis devint livide, de peur d'être découvert. Mr Granger murmura, pour que personne qui se trouver au étage supérieur ne puissent entendre ces mots :  
  
- Qui est là?  
  
Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais lorsqu'il entendit des bruit de pas allant vers sa cachette, il devint encore plus livide, et savais qu'il allais passer un sale quart d'heure. Bien sur, Mr Granger lui ferai sûrement le reproche d'être mal élever, que d'écouter au porte, ce n'est pas poli, et tout le tralala. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Harry ferma très fort les yeux, et entendit une exclamation de surprise, puis une voix qui lui ordonna :  
  
- Mon garçon, je crois que l'on doit avoir une petite discutions tout les deux.  
  
C'était Mr Granger qui avais parler, et sa voix était neutre, ni forte, si faible, si avec du reproche. C'était le genre de voix qui faisait trembler, car elle mettais en valeur le vieux dicton : " Après le calme, vient la tempête ".  
  
Harry réouvrit les yeux, regarda Mr Granger, puis entra dans la cuisine la tête baisser, n'osant pas regarder Mr Granger et Mme Granger dans les yeux, ou même les regarder tout court. Après une minute de silence qui semblait être interminable pour Harry Caroline Granger prit enfin la parole :  
  
- Harry, je peut savoir se que tu a entendu.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas aussitôt, mais s'efforça de répondre :  
  
- J'en est entendu assez pour conclure que vous avez déjà était a Poudlard.  
  
- C'est vrai que sa nous sa arriver, mais bon, sa ne veut rien dire.  
  
- Si, répondit timidement Harry. Je ne vous est jamais vu a Poudlard depuis que j'y suis. Et lorsque Hermione a reçu sa lettre, vous avez sembler être surpris. Mais en faites, vous y avez été il y plusieurs années, et pendant sept ans exactement. J'ai tord.  
  
Mrs Granger le regarda en soupirant, puis répondit :  
  
- Oui, en effet. C'est vraiment que nous avons étudier a Poudlard.  
  
- Mais par contre, souffla Mr Granger, je t'interdit d'en parler un seul mots a Hermione.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- On ne peut pas, voilà, c'est comme sa.  
  
- Comment je peut vous promettre de ne rien dire a Hermione, si je ne sais même pas pourquoi il ne faut rien dire ?  
  
- Très bien, alors assoie toi Harry. C'était il y a longtemps, ont étaient effectivement a Poudlard, pour étudier comme n'importe quel sorciers. Et puis, après avoir eu notre diplôme en poche, on est parti faire notre vie. Mais, disons, que, on a pas toujours fait les bon choix, et pour une raison que je ne te dirais pas, on nous a bannis du monde des sorciers, ont nous a caser nos baguette, et tout et tout. Alors, on a décider de refaire notre vie chez les moldus, sous un autre nom, pour préserver Hermione. Seul Dumbledore sais qui on est vraiment.  
  
- Et ces quoi votre vrai nom de famille ?  
  
- Harry, je. je ne peut pas te le dire, répondit Mrs Granger en détournant les yeux. Mais tu doit nous promettre de ne rien dire a Hermione.  
  
- D'accord, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je respecte votre décision. Je peut rejoindre Hermione et Ron, en haut ?  
  
- Oui, va y, mais pas un mot.  
  
Harry se leva, regarda Mr et Mme Granger, puis se tourna lentement vers la porte, et s'y dirigea pas plus vite. Il était encore sous le choc de cette révélations, et ne faisais pas trop attention a ce qui l'entourait. Il ouvrit la porte, et découvrit deux personne qui s'écroulèrent par terre. Harry regarda avec horreur le visage d'une des deux personne. C'était Hermione. Elle avais le visage livide, les yeux exorbité de colère a cause des mensonge que ces parents lui avait dit sur elle et ces origines. Elle se releva rapidement, puis couru vers les escaliers avant de les monter pour aller a sa chambre. Dans la cuisine, Les Granger avaient suivit la scène avec horreur. Tellement qu'il en était paralyser. Cette fois, il ne pourrait plus mentir, et même tout lui dire sur sa vrai famille. Eux qui ne voulais pas qu'elle sache tout sur cette famille maudite. Cette fois, ils n'avaient vraiment pas le choix.  
  
Une fois que le choc fut passer, les Granger demandèrent au garçon de bien vouloir rester en bas, pour qu'ils aillent parler a leurs filles, en toute intimité. Ron et Harry restèrent un bon quart d'heure sans parler, puis Harry prit enfin la parole :  
  
- Pourquoi êtes vus descendu ?  
  
- Tout simplement parce que Hermione croyait que tu était en train de négocier avec ces parents, vu le temps que tu mettais. Mais en faite, je crois que l'on aurait bien mieux fait de rester en haut. Je crois que sa lui a fait un choc.  
  
- Sûrement. Remarque, je la comprend. Si on m'annoncer que en faite, les Dursley étaient des sorciers, la, je ferai un crise cardiaque.  
  
A ce moment la, ils entendirent des cris hystérique venant de en haut. Sa devait être Hermione qui exprimer son mécontentement a tout le quartiers. Car sa aurait étonner Harry, si les voisin auraient rien entendu de tout ce grabuge. A ce moment la, Ron demanda :  
  
- Tu te demande pas ce que on fait les parents de Hermione pour être exiler du monde magique ?  
  
- Si. J'espère que sa a rien avoir avec Voldemort. On alors, c'est a cause de ce putain de Ministre de la Magie, qui a du avoir une petite crasse avec eux, et qui les a exiler. De toutes façon, sa ne m'étonnerais pas de lui. Au faites, tu aurait pu retenir Hermione en haut, en faisant certaine chose, si tu vois se que je veux dire.  
  
Ron devint rouge comme une pivoine, puis marmonna :  
  
- Ouais mais non. Elle est dans une mauvaise période, si tu vois se que je veux dire.  
  
- Oui, je vois très bien , répondit Harry en faisant un clin d'?il.  
  
A ce moment la, ils entendirent des bruit dans l'escaliers, et un instant plus tard, Hermione rentra dans la cuisine, les yeux rougis. Elle s'approcha de Harry, le regarda bizarrement, puis repartit en haut sans un mots. Harry regarda Ron, qui haussa négligemment les épaules pour dire qu'il n'en savais pas plus que lui. Cela faisait déjà deux heures que Harry et Ron tournait en rond dans la cuisine, ans cesse en train de ce poser des question sur ce qui ce passait au deuxième étage. Depuis la rapide apparition de Hermione, ils ne l'entendaient pas hurler. Heureusement, parce que sinon, elle aurait ameuter tout le quartier. Déjà, il y a de cela une heure et demi, un voisin était venu sonné pour savoir ce qui ce passait. Harry avait aimablement répondu que Hermione et ses parents étaient en dispute. Le voisin était tout simplement reparti en rouspétant contre les bruit tardif et le respect d'autrui.  
  
Pour passer le temps, Ron et Harry entamèrent un parti d'échec, mais version Moldu. Pendant dix minute, Ron n'avait cesser de donner des ordre au pion, sans réaction. Trouvant cela amusant, Harry n'avait pas expliquer a Ron que les pièces ne bougeait pas toutes seul.  
  
- T'est pas marrant Harry, rouspéta Ron, tu aurait pu me le dire. C'est vraiment pas sympa, tu m'a laisser la, comme un imbécile qui parle a des choses.  
  
- Bof, tu sais, quand je suis arriver dans le monde sorciers, j'ai trouver assez bizarre de parler a des pièces d'échec pour effectuer les ordres, alors, tu te retrouve un peu dans la même situation.  
  
Pour la premiers fois depuis longtemps, Harry ridiculisa Ron au jeu de échec, ce qui redit Harry très orgueilleux. Enfin, après plus de trois heure d'attente, Hermione et ces parents redescendirent pour allez rejoindre Ron et Harry dans la cuisine. Hermione rentra, suivit de ces parents. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois Harry bizarrement, puis Mrs Granger prit la parole :  
  
- Hermione, tu crois vraiment qu'il faut lui dire ? Parce que tu vois, sa va quand même lui faire un choc.  
  
- Oui, j'insiste vraiment.  
  
- Pourquoi, que ce passe-t-il, demanda Harry, inquiet.  
  
- Et bien, Harry, commença Hermione. Je vais te raconter une histoire. Un jours, il y a environ 16 ans, deux jeunes gens furent assassiner par le plus grand mage noirs de l'époque, Voldemort. Mais Voldemort mourra le même soirs grâce a un petit bébé du nom de Harry Potter.  
  
- Je sais bien. Tu sais, c'est mon histoire que tu me raconte.  
  
- Laisse moi finir. Ce garçon fut placer dans une famille Moldu, car, selon Dumbledore, il n'avait pas d'autre famille. Sauf, que, il y avais quelqu'un qui pouvait le reprendre en charge, la s?ur et le beau frère de James Potter. Sauf que ces deux jeunes gens avaient déjà une fille. De plus , ils avaient, quelque mois plus tôt, tenter de tuer eux même Voldemort. Or, dans ce temps la, le ministère affirmait qu'il pouvait se débarrasser de Voldemort tout seul. Le Ministère les condamna donc a l'exil. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le monde Moldu, ils se marièrent et fondèrent une famille parfaitement comme les Moldu. Dans leurs mariage, ils ne prirent le nom du père, car il se nommait Lukas Jedusor, car c'était en faite le frère de Voldemort. Il ne prirent pas non plus le nom de Potter, car cela évoquait trop le monde de la magie. Il s'appelèrent donc Lukas et Caroline Granger, mes parents.  
  
Harry la dévisagea quelque seconde avant de comprendre se qui lui arrivait.  
  
- Oui Harry, je suis ta cousine, et mes parents sont donc ton oncle et ta tante.  
  
Harry les regarda quelque seconde avant que sa vue ne se brouille et que tout devienne noir.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà, c finit !!!! Je ne suis pas très fière de la fin, mais bon, c a vous de juger !!!!!! Aussi, je tient a m'excuser du retard, car j'ai eu un blème avec mon ordi, il avait un gros Virus et ne voulait plus fonctionner.  
  
Le concours de la plus longue review tient toujours !!!  
  
A+  
  
Fred W 


	6. Chez Hermione 2e Parti

Salut tout le monde, vous allez bien ? Bon, je sais que ce chapitre a mis un certain temps a venir, mais bon, j'ai pas trop le temps, sa avance doucement, mais sûrement. Bon, je ne crois pas que je vais vous faire attendre plus longtemps. 

Remerciements : 

Gaelle Gryffondors : Merci pour ta review. Je ne sais pas encore, mais pas mal de chapitre sont a venir. Bonne lecture. 

Axos007 : Merci pour ta review. Bon, c'est vrai que en ce moment, il faut plus de temps pour mettre mes chapitres, mais bon… Bonne lecture. 

Phillipe Gryffondors : Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture. 

Emilia Potter : Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture. 

Andadrielle : Merci pour ta review. Les choc ne sont pas finit !!!!! Bonne lecture. 

Les maraudeuse : Merci pour ta review. Et ben, t'a encore gagner !!! Bonne lecture. (^_^ même si j'avais dit que je participais pas cette fois si )

Hermione99 : Merci pour ta review. Et oui,  je suis énervant, et moi même, je déteste quand un chapitre se termine comme sa, mais bon, sa fait reviewer!!! Bonne lecture. 

Remember du chapitre précédent : En écoutant au porte, Harry découvre que les parents de Hermione sont en faite des sorciers, et qu'il ont été a Poudlard. Après un petite discutions avec eu,  ils lui font promettre de ne rien dire a Hermione, mais, pas de chance, Hermione a entendu toute la conversation.  Après des heure de discutions, elle sais tout sur elle et ces origines. Elle apprend même qu'elle est la cousine de Harry. Elle décide alors de tout le lui raconter…

6/Chez Hermione… 2ème partis 

            Harry entendit des voix qui parlaient autour de lui. Il essaya de comprendre ce qu'elles disaient, mais il n'arrivait pas a comprendre. Il ne voyait rien non plus, mais c'était normal car il avait les yeux fermés. Il chercha au plus profond de sa mémoire ce qu'il lui était arriver, mais n'arrivait pas a se rappeler d'un quelconque combat. Il se rappela alors du pourquoi du comment il était allongé dan ce lit, avec des personne autour de lui, c'est qu'il venait de s'évanouir. D'ailleurs il y avait de quoi. Il venait d'apprendre qu'il avait de la famille autre que les Dursley, et que cette famille ne l'avait jamais pris avec lui. Cela le révolta au plus profond de lui même, car il avait été maltraiter pendant des années, alors qu'il aurait plus être vraiment heureux. Il commença quand même a ouvrire les yeux, mais les referma aussitôt, aveugler par la lumière éblouissante qui illuminait la chambre. Il les ouvrit alors petit a petit, et ces yeux purent enfin voir ce qui l'entourait. Il y avait Ron et Hermione qui parlait silencieusement dans un coin de la pièce, tandis que Mr et Mrs Granger étaient de l'autre coté de la pièce en train de discuter avec un homme que Harry reconnu comme Dumbledore. Harry referma aussitôt les yeux. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler avec Dumbledore pour l'instant, après tout, il lui avait cacher pendant des années qu'il avaient de la famille, et ça, Harry arrivait difficilement a lui pardonner. Mais lorsque Harry ferma les yeux, c'était trop tard, car Ron l'avait vu, et c'était directement précipiter vers lui. 

- Harry, sa va ? 

- Bof, répondit Harry en réouvrant les yeux, sa pourrait aller mieux. 

            Tout le monde s'approcha du lit, pour ce pencher sur Harry comme sur un malade. 

- Et bien, tu nous a fait peur, dit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire. QU'est ce qui ta pris de t'évanouir comme sa ? 

- Je sais pas monsieur, mais moi, quand on m'apprend que j'aurais peut être pu vivre avec autre chose que les Dursley, avec une vrai famille, sa me fait un sacrée choc. 

            Dumbledore perdit son sourire et répondit : 

- Tu sais Harry, on avait pas le choix. Caroline et Lukas aurait pu être tuer si ils t'avaient pris avec eux. 

- Je comprend monsieur, mais vous aurait pu me le dire, sa aurait peut être amélioré la vie, car c'est un peu déprimant de ce dire qu'il n'y aucune famille qui vous aime pendant environ 14 ans. Par contre, j'arrive pas a croire que vous soyez frère avec Jedusor, répondit t'il en se tournant vers Lukas. 

- Je suis le petit frère de Tom. Enfin, plutôt le demi frère. Je suis née de l'union de deux moldus. Sa peut paraître bizarre que je soit sorciers, mais vu que mon père avait déjà eu un enfant sorciers, il ne pouvait mettre au monde que des sorciers, plus des moldu. Je suis donc née, et Tom avait déjà 28 ans. Il commençait juste a faire parler de lui. Des que je suis née, il a tuer mes parents, et alors, j'ai été placer dans un orphelinat Moldu. Plus je grandissait, plus Tom faisait parler de lui. Quand je suis sorti de Poudlard, il était devenu Voldemort, et tout le monde commençait a vraiment avoir peur de lui. Il me haïs tu sais, car je n'avais pas été rejeter par notre père. Il n'en veux a morts, et c'est pour sa, que quand je me suis marier avec Caroline, il a décider de nous faire du mal, et il a tuer James et Lily. Bien sur, il savais que sa nous toucherais beaucoup, Caroline et moi, et il avait raison. Heureusement que tu était la pour l'arrêter, sinon, nous y serions passer aussi. Je ne suis pas comme lui, car nous avons pas la même mère. Sa mère était l'héritiers de Serpentard, elle ne pouvait être que mauvaise, et Tom est devenu lui aussi très mauvais. Tout cette histoire doit te paraître très flou, mais bon, moi même, il y a certain points que je n'explique pas.

- En effet, je suis un peu embrouiller, mais j'ai d'autre question. Comme par exemple, pourquoi je n'est jamais su que mon père avait une sœurs ? 

- Simplement pour ne pas mettre en danger Mme et Mr Granger. Image que l'on te dise que tu as une tante, tu demandera qui c'est. Puis comme on voudra pas te le dire, tu commence a bouder, tu fait rien en cours et tout et tout. Non, le mieux, c'était de retarder le moment où tu le saurais. Bon, il me semble que j'ai répondu a toute tes question ? 

- Oui, je crois, répondit Harry. 

            Dumbledore s'en alla alors.  Harry n'en revenait toujours pas, il avait une tante et un oncle. Et encore mieux, une cousine, qui de plus était sa meilleur copine et petite ami de son meilleur ami. 

- Bon, dit Caroline Granger, si tu te reposais un peu ? Comme sa, demain, on pourrai aller faire les boutique, sa vous dit ? 

            Ils répondirent très rapidement oui a la question, puis il allèrent se coucher. Harry était vraiment fatigué. Remarquez, il  avais un peu le droit, et c'est pourquoi il s'endormit très rapidement, pour une fois. 

            Harry se réveilla assez tôt le lendemain matin. Il s'habilla rapidement, puis descendit dans la cuisine sans faire de bruit. Il s'assis  a la table de cuisine, qui était rond. Harry se rendit compte maintenant qu'il n'avait jamais fait gaffe a ce qui composait la cuisine. Il y avait au centre une table ronde d'environ deux mètre de diamètre, ainsi que huit chaises qui l'entourait. Il y avais un très grand plan de travail, et la cuisine était aménager de plusieurs placard au mur. A coté de la porte de sorti se trouvait un frigo américains, et de l'autre coté du frigo se trouvait tout un ensemble de robot ménager et un micro ondes. Cette cuisine était vraiment grandes, tout comme la maison qui l'entourait.  Les parents d'Hermione sont vraiment riche, pensa Harry, enfin, mon oncle et ma tante. Harry n'aurait jamais pu pensait qu'un jours, il puisse avoir une oncle t une tante gentil, pas comme ces ignoble moldus qu'étaient Pétunia et Vernon Dursley. Harry pensa longuement au derniers jours qui c'était passer. Il avait vraiment appris des chose auquel il n'aurait jamais soupçonner. Hermione arriva dans la cuisine, tout seul. Elle sursauta en voyant Harry, et lui dit :

- Salut Harry, sa va ? 

- Ouais, et toi ? Mais, qu'est ce que tu fait, lever si tôt ? 

- Je te retourne la question. 

- J'arrive plus a dormir. 

- Tu sais Harry, sa me fait bizarre de savoir que tu est mon cousin., après tout, j'ai jamais eu de cousin, où même de cousine.

- Moi aussi, sa me fait bizarre. J'espère que sa ne changera rien entre nous deux, je veux dire, j'espère que l'on sera toujours aussi ami qu'avant. 

- Pourquoi on le serai pas ? Et puis, je doit t'avouer quelque chose Harry. 

- Va y.

- Et bien, les deux premiers années a Poudlard, j'était … j'étais amoureuse de toi. 

- C'est vrai, s'étonna Harry. 

- Mais bon, quand j'est commencer a regarder Ron, je veux dire, le voir autrement que comme un amis, sa a changer. Heureusement, sinon, t'imagine si on serai ensemble, je veux, si on sortai ensemble, et que mes parents nous dise, " Désoler, mais c'est pas possible, vous êtes cousin. ". Sa auraitfait un plus grand choc. 

- Je suppose, mais je suis content que tu soit avec Ron. Moi, sa me fait du bien de savoir que j'ai de la famille du coté de mon père. Peut être que ta mère pourra me raconter comment il était quand il était jeune. 

- Sûrement. 

- Salut vous deux, dit Ron en entrant dans la cuisine, vous allez bien ? 

- Ouais ,répondirent ils en cœurs.

- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, dit Ron, c'est que j'ai un peu faim. Tu nous fait a manger Hermione ? 

- Tu a qu'a te faire a manger toi même Ron, répondit Hermione. Fait comme chez toi. 

            Ron grogna un peu, car il aimais vraiment pas faire la cuisine tout seul, mais la faim l'emporta sur la raison, et il alla ouvrir le frigo pour chercher quelque chose a faire cuire, comme des œufs. Il lança un cri d'exclamation : 

- Super, du bacon, ce que je préfère. Quelqu'un en veut .

            Harry et Hermione levèrent aussitôt la mains, sachant très bien que c'était très rare que Ron se mette a faire de la cuisine, et qu'il valait mieux en profiter avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Une demi heure après, un bonne odeur de Bacon en train de cuire sortait de la cuisine, et Ron s'en léchait déjà les babine. Enfin, il prit la poêle et déversa les dix tranches de bacon cuit dans une assiette, puis l'amena sur la table, où Harry et Hermione attendaient impatiemment devant leurs assiette désespérément vide. Ron versa trois tranche dans l'assiette de Hermione ainsi que dans celle de Harry, et mis les quatre restante dans la sienne.

- Ben quoi, répondit il, comme pour ce justifier, c'est moi est préparer, c'est donc moi qui est le plus faim. 

            Ils commencèrent alors a manger, tout en rigolant. C'est dans cette position, que dix minutes plus tard, Mrs et Mr Granger trouvèrent   les trois amis. 

- Vous êtes déjà lever ? 

- Ont arrivaient pas trop a dormir, répondit Hermione. 

- Bon, quand vous aurez finit, vous irez vous préparer, on va faire les magasins  toute la journée. 

            Ainsi, une demi heure plus tard, tout le monde montait dans la voiture des Granger, en direction du centre ville de Londres. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Voilà, c finit. Bon, je sais que j'ai mit beaucoup de temps, mais bon. En plus, il est cours comme chapitre, et moi, je le trouve pas très bien, mais bon, vous direz vos impression en review!!! 

Le concours de la plus grande review tie toujours 

@@+++

Fred W


	7. Folle journée et cauchemars

Salut tout le monde, z'allez bien. Je suis vraiment désoler de cette absence de plusieurs mois, mais mon emploi du temps ne pouvait pas me permettre de continuer ma fanfiction. JE vais essayer de faire d'autre chapitre plus rapidement, mais je ne garanti rien. Bon, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.  
  
Remerciements:  
  
Gaelle Gryffondors : Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Les maraudeuses : Merci pour ta review. Merci d'avoir mis le chapitre 6, sans toi, sa pourrait durer longtemps !!!!! Je sais que mes chapitre sont pas trop long, mais vu que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je met moins de texte et il arrivent plus vite ( façon de dire). Bonne lecture.  
  
Phillipe Gryffondors : Merci pour ta review. Seul l'avenir dire si sa se passera comme sa. Bonne lecture.  
  
Alpo : Merci pour ta review. Et oui, les premiers chapitre n'était franchement pas super, mais je prévoit de les améliorer. Bonne lecture.  
  
Hermione 99 : Merci pour ta review. Merci pour tes compliments, et pi, c mon rêve secret de devenir écrivain. Au non, la fin n'est pas pour tout de suite. je prévoit encore 2 autre parti. Tu sais, sa me gène pas que tu te répète. Bonne lecture.  
  
Andadrielle : Merci pour ta review. Et oui, la 2ème parti est la parti des surprise, mais sa sera pire dans le début de la 3ème. Bonne lecture.  
  
Résumé du derniers chapitre : Harry revient rapidement a lui, et Dumbledore est la. Les Granger et Dumbledore lui raconta tout ce qui voulais savoir, et après d'étonnante révélations, Harry va se coucher. Le lendemain, lui et Hermione discutent dans la cuisine, en attendant que Ron se lève. Hermione aussi lui fait pas mal de révélations, et après avoir manger en compagnie de Ron, ils allèrent se préparer pour aller au centre de Londres.  
  
7) Folle journée et cauchemars  
  
Harry était vraiment heureux, car il n'était jamais aller au centre ville de Londres, les Dursley n'avaient jamais voulu qu'il aille, lui aussi, se divertir là-bas, alors que eux même y passaient des journée entière. Bien sur, il allait chez Mrs Figg, et cela ne l'avait jamais enchanté de l'entendre parler de ces chats a longueurs de journée. Heureusement, Harry n'aurait plus jamais a supporter sa. Ainsi, ils mirent environ deux heures a aller a Londres, mais a 10 heures pile, ils étaient devant le premiers magasin de la journée. Ron avait les yeux énormes, se demandant pourquoi les Moldus n'utiliser pas d'enseigne en trois dimension, comme il y avait dans certaine boutique du chemin de traverse.  
  
- Tout simplement parce qu'il ne savent pas comment faire, avait répondu Ron.  
  
- Mais, c'est très simple, un simple sort .  
  
- Chut Ron, coupa Hermione, on est pas dans le chemin de traverse. Il ne faut pas que tu fasse allusion a tu sais quoi.  
  
- A oui, c'est vrai.  
  
Ils entrèrent alors dans le magasin, les parents de Hermione allant d'un coté, tandis que les adolescents allaient vers le rayon jeux vidéo. Ils mirent quelque minutes avant de trouver le bon rayon, mais dès qu'ils le trouvèrent, Ron se jeta dedans pour voir ce que c'était.  
  
- Je me demande bien comment c'est fait, des veux jidéo, s'exclama Ron, sous le regard surpris d'un jeune d'environ 11 ans.  
  
- Sa s'appelle des jeux vidéo, pas des veux jidéo, rectifia Harry.  
  
- Tu connais sa, s'exclama Ron.  
  
- Tu sais bien que j'ai vécu chez les Moldu pendant dix ans, et que vu le nombre impressionnant de console qu'a eux Dudley, je connais forcement sa.  
  
- Une console ?  
  
- Oui, c'est se qui sert a lire les jeux vidéo, pour y jouer.  
  
- Wa, j'aimerais trop jouer a sa, s'enthousiasma Ron.  
  
- Ben regarde, lui dit Hermione, il y a une console qui vient de ce libérer, va y jouer.  
  
Ron se précipita immédiatement dessus, et après que Harry lui ait expliquer comment tenir la manette, ainsi que les touche, il commença a jouer. C'était un jeux de baston, et Ron avais vraiment l'air d'aimer sa. Il y joua pendant une demi heure, lorsque Hermione lui signala que si ils voulaient voir autre chose, valait mieux parti dans les autre rayon. Ron lâcha la manette a contre c?urs et s'éloigna tandis que deux petit d'environ 8 ans se disputaient sa place. Ron semblait très enthousiaste a l'idée de voir se qu'il y avais dans des magasins Moldus. Lorsque vint le moment de payer, Ron regarda vivement les bonbons, et s'exclama haut et fort :  
  
- Ben sa alors, il n'y a même pas de ChocoGrenouille!!!  
  
- Je.je sais pas de quoi tu parle Ron, répondit vivement Hermione, en lançant des regard furtif au personne qui les regardaient d'un ?il bizarre.  
  
- Mais enfin Hermione, dit Ron, tu sais bien. ah oui, j'avais oublier.  
  
Ron devint tout rouge devant la gaffe évidente qu'il avait fait, et ne fit plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent du magazin.  
  
- Bon, engagea Hermione, sa vous dit d'aller dans les rue piétonne ?  
  
- Oui, répondit Harry.  
  
- Les quoi, demanda Ron.  
  
- Tu verra.  
  
Hermione convenu avec ces parents de se retrouvé devant l MacDonald a midi pile. Il partirent alors vers la rue piétonne.  
  
- Bon, on commence par un magasin de vêtements, ceux que je préfère, dit Hermione.  
  
Harry n'était pas vraiment très chaud a allez dans des magasin de vêtements, vu le temps qu'il y avait passer chez les Dudley. Avec eux, il allait dans les magasins, et ils s'achetaient toute sorte de tenu, mais jamais pour Harry. Ils choisissait en fonction de Harry : si il aimait pas, ils achetaient tout de suite, mais si il aimait, ils allaient le reposait tout de suite, même si sa leurs plaisait beaucoup.  
  
Le premiers magasin de vêtement était, bien entendu, un magasin de vêtement féminin. Hermione essaya divers vêtements, et demandait a chaque fois l'avis des deux garçon, bien sur, Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire l'idiot.  
  
- Franchement, Hermione, sa te boudine de trop, s'amusait-il a dire.  
  
Ou alors :  
  
- Hum, je crois que sa irait mieux a Harry.  
  
Enfin, au bout d'une heure, ils sortirent, avec les bras charger de sac remplis d'habit qu'avais choisit Hermione. Enfin, ils se rendirent devant le MacDonald, pour rejoindre les parents de Hermione.  
  
- Alors, vous vous êtes bien amuser, demanda Mr Granger.  
  
- Oh oui, entre les robe, les top et les pantalon pour filles, pfff, on s'est éclater, lança ironiquement Ron.  
  
Harry éclata de rire tendit que Hermione devenait rouge de honte. En effet, Ron n'avait presque pas arrête de se plaindre les vingt dernière minutes, car sa l'avais rendu malade, tout ces vêtements de filles.  
  
- Et a par les magasin de vêtement féminin, vous êtes allez où, demanda Mrs Granger.  
  
- Et bien, on, a été dans un magasin de vêtement féminin, puis dans un magasin de vêtement féminin, a oui, on a aussi été dans un magasin de vêtement féminin, répondit Harry.  
  
Ils entrèrent alors dans le "restaurant" pour allez manger. Bien sur, Ron ne pouvais s'empêcher de critiquer :  
  
- Regarde moi sa, les serveuses ne transplane même pas quand on les appelle, il faut attendre. Et puis, les elfs de maison de font pas bien leurs boulot.  
  
- Ron, s'exclama Hermione, on est dans un restaurant Moldu, pas tu sais quoi.  
  
- Tu-Sais-Qui ? Où est'il, je ne le vois pas, et moi qui est oublier de prendre ma baguette, oh non !!!  
  
- Ron!!!! Arrête de rigoler de chose sérieuse, gronda Harry.  
  
- Bon, sa va, on va pas en faire toute une maladie !  
  
Après avoir payer ( "je comprendrais jamais rien a cette argent" avait dit Ron ), il se séparèrent a nouveau, et le trio alla de nouveau dans des magasin de vêtement, mais cette fois, ils était masculin. Ron essaya plusieurs tenu, mais n'en choisit aucune, rien ne lui allant parfaitement. Harry en essaya aussi, et sa lui fit plutôt drôle de porter des vêtement moldu qui ne lui allait pas trop grand !  
  
- Bon, on va dans qu'elle magasin , demanda Harry.  
  
- Si on allait dans la grande librairie , demanda Hermione.  
  
- Oh non, encore des livres, s'exclamèrent Ron et Harry en c?urs.  
  
- Allez, on y va, je veut vous montrer quelque chose.  
  
Ils se rendirent alors dans la grande librairie. Il y avait des centaines et des centaines de livre, avec des sujet qui était vraiment tous différents. Tout était classer par genre et par format.  
  
- Se qui va nous intéressés, dit Hermione, c'est le rayon sorcellerie.  
  
- Il y a un rayon sur les sorciers, dit Ron, enthousiaste. Super, je vais pouvoir voir le points de vue des Moldu sur les .. Oups, excuse.  
  
- Vous allez voir quelque chose d'étonnant.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le rayon dans laquelle un grand écriteaux indiqué : Sorcellerie. Hermione se dirigea directement vers un série de livre.  
  
- Regardez sa.  
  
Elle montrait un livre sur lequel était gravé un grosse cicatrice, et où était écrie: Le Survivant. Harry regarda une deuxième fois le titre du livre, puis regarda Hermione, qui dit avec un énorme sourire :  
  
- C'est moi qui l'est offert a la bibliothécaire.  
  
- Mais pourquoi laisser sa en possession de moldu ?  
  
- C'est tout simple, je me suis dit que les Moldus de Londres aimerait bien l'histoire de Harry, donc, j'ai donné se livre a la bibliothèque, mais j'ai fais attention dans le choix du livre, j'en est choisit un sans photo, pour pas que un Moldu puisse reconnaître Harry. Et puis, jusqu'à ce jours, c'est le livre qui a été le plus emprunter dans la bibliothèque.  
  
- Il n'y a pas d'autre livre de sorciers, demanda Harry.  
  
- Bien sur que si. Si tu savais le nombre de Moldu qui essaye de lancer des sort comme Accio, tu serai étonner!!!!!  
  
- Tu sais Hermione, dit Ron, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais bon, j'aime pas trop faire les bibliothèque.  
  
- Bon, on y va.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent alors vers un autre magasin, pus vers un autre, et encore vers un autre. A la fin de la journée, ils s'étaient tous acheter un petit quelque chose, Harry ayant choisit un très très gros paquet de pétard en tout genre, et Ron avait opter pour un sabre long de samouraï. D'ailleur, en fin de compte, ils avait tout les trois acheter un sabre, pour lui lancer un sort très spécial, car a chaque fois qu'ils voudraient s'en servirent, ils leurs suffiraient de penser très fort au sabre, et il apparaîtrait dans leurs mains, encore une trouvaille de Hermione.  
  
Cela faisair maintenant une heure que Harry était coucher, les yeux ouvert pensant a sa journée. C'était la meilleur journée qu'il avait jamais passer dans le monde des moldu. Peu a peu, ces pensées se transformèrent en rêve.  
  
******** ******** ********* ********* ********** *********  
  
Harry se trouvait sur l'allée marchande de Londres, la où ils avaient été l'après midi même. Mais au lieu de la joyeuse aller d'il y a quelque heure, c'était une allée avec plein de cadavre, et des mangemort avec des Aurors qui se battaient. Il semblaient qu'il y avait un meneur chez les mangemorts, un gars qui se battaient royalement bien. Il tenait a lui tout seul quatre Aurors. Les sortilège pleuvait, mais lorsque l'un d'eux passa a travers eux, Harry conclue qu'il n'était que spectateur a la scène. La bataille faisait rage dans les deux camp. Soudain, un Auror parvint a désarmer le meneur, et se jeta sur lui. Lorsqu'il fut bloquer, tout les autre mangemort prirent rapidement la fuite, car ils étaient priver de leurs meneur. Un Auror poussa un cris de triomphe, tandis que l'Auror tenant le mangemort enleva la cagoule. Harry hurla, c'était Sirius qui était dessous, le regard plein de haine, un sourire démoniaque sur le visage. Le mangemort regarda l'auror de ces yeux noirs, et dans un élan surhumain, renversa l'auror, et ce transforma en chien noirs. Harry en revenait pas, son parrain été bel et bien un mangemort. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait menti a Harry. Le chien se sauva, et un Auror parti a sa poursuite. Deux minutes après, il revint avec un chien noir a qui Harry jeta un regard de haine profonde. Les Aurors l'obligèrent a reprendre sa forme humaine. Sirius se trouvait désormais la, devant Harry. Bien que Sirius ne pouvait pas le voir, Harry le regarda d'un air dégoûter. Pendant un instant, Harry croisa c'est yeux bleu, et tout se brouilla dans un hurlement.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Voilà, ben après cette fin, je vias quand même essayer de pas faire attendre la suite. A++  
  
Fred W 


	8. Detente

Hello tout le monde, bonne nouvelle, celui la a pas mis 4 mois pour venir !!!!!! Bon, je vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.  
  
Les maraudeuses : Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
8) Détente  
  
Harry se réveilla en hurlant. Ron et Hermione étaient a coté de son lit, le regardant avec des yeux remplit d'effrois. Hermione demanda :  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
Harry la regarda, puis regarda Ron, et répondu enfin :  
  
- Sirius, enfin Black, c'est véritablement un mangemort.  
  
Hermione poussa un petit cris, puis s'effondra sur le lit en disant :  
  
- C'est impossible.  
  
Harry leurs raconta alors son rêve. Quand il eut finit, Ron, qui n'avait pas encore parler dit:  
  
- Je crois que tu devrais écrire une lettre a Remus Lupin.  
  
- D'accord, répondit Harry, qui trouva que c'était l'idée la plus censé.  
  
Il prit une plume et un parchemin, puis écrivit :  
  
Chère Remus,  
  
Je suis vraiment désoler de te déranger si tardivement, mais j'ai quelque chose a te dire. Je viens de rêver que Sirius se faisait arrêter par les Aurors, alors qu'il était en train de diriger une attaque de Mangemort. Je voulais te demander si tu avais eu des nouvelle de Sirius dernièrement.  
Avec affection  
Harry  
  
- Sa va, elle est bien cette lettre, dit Hermione après l'avoir lu. Maintenant, envoie Hedwige.  
  
Harry s'approcha de sa chouette, qui tandis la patte, pour montrer qu'elle avais parfaitement compris sa mission.  
  
- Fait le plus vite possible, lui dit Harry gentiment.  
  
Il regarda Hedwige s'éloigné vers l'horizon, puis se retourna en disant :  
  
- Bon, maintenant, on n'a plus qu'a attendre.  
  
Hermione avait eu la gentillesse d'aller lui chercher un gant imbiber d'eau froide qu'il passa sur sa cicatrice qui était brûlante. L'eau froide sur sa cicatrice lui fit le plus grand bien, et a ce moment la, les parents d'Hermione entrèrent dans la chambre.  
  
- Que c'est il passer ?  
  
- Rien maman, c'est juste Harry qui a eu un cauchemars, tout va bien.  
  
- Vous êtes sur ?  
  
Harry hocha la tête, mais sans conviction.  
  
- Bon, dans ce cas, on retourne se coucher. Si quelque chose va pas, appelez nous.  
  
- Oui Mrs Granger, répondit Ron.  
  
- Combien de fois je t'est dit de m'appeler Caroline, Ron.  
  
- Très bien Caroline.  
  
Les parents de Hermione sortirent alors de la chambre, et Harry repris un air grave.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je suis sur que ce n'est qu'un rêve.  
  
- J'espère aussi Hermione répondit Harry. Mais, il y a quelque chose d'important qui m'a échapper, et je ne me rappelle plus.  
  
- Sa va sûrement te revenir.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Une heure après, toujours pas de nouvelle de Remus Lupin. Harry se faisait de plus en plus des cheveux blanc.  
  
- Arrête de tourner en rond, le supplia Hermione.  
  
- Je voudrais bien t'y voir toi, répondit Harry. Mon parrain est peut être un mangemort, mais bon, a part tous sa, tout va pour le mieux.  
  
Soudain, la chouette blanche de Harry s'engouffra par la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle portait un lettre où était écrit Harry Potter.  
  
- Va y, ouvre la, dit Ron avec impatience.  
  
Harry l'ouvrit, et lu :  
  
Chère Harry,  
  
Suite a ta lettre, j'ai commencer a avoir un doute. En effet, il y avais deux ou trois jours que je n'avais pas vu Sirius, alors qu'habituellement je le vois tout les jours. Et je commençais a me faire un peu de cheveux blanc, tu sais que j'en est déjà pas mal. Je suis donc parti faire un petit tour dehors, et tu sais quoi, et bien ...  
  
Harry finit de lire la lettre, son expression de visage changeant souvent, passant par l'étonnement, la colère et finissant par une lueur de triomphe.  
  
- Ben sa alors, s'étonna Ron, je n'aurais jamais imaginer sa.  
  
- Moi non plus renchérit Hermione. Je pense qu'on pourra assister au procès de Black.  
  
- J'espère, dit Harry, bon, si on allez se coucher, sa serai bien, vu comme je suis fatiguer.  
  
Hermione et Ron retournèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione, et Harry resta tout seul dans la chambre d'ami.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Harry se réveilla de très bonne humeur le lendemain matin. Il fit sa toilette et alla rejoindre les parents d'Hermione et ces deux amis dans la cuisine. Ils étaient tous attabler, et mangeaient de bon c?urs.  
  
- Bonjours Harry, dit Lukas Granger.  
  
- Bonjours Mr Granger.  
  
- Tu sais bien que tu peut nous appelez par nos prénom.  
  
- Excusez moi.  
  
- Tu sais Harry, nous voulu venir avec vous au procès, Hermione nous a tout raconter.  
  
Harry répondit positivement, et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise qui était libre.  
  
- Et si, tout les trois, vous le voulez bien, vous pouvez sortir se soir jusqu'à trois heure du matin, mais a condition de restez a la maison aujourd'hui.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, et répondirent a l'unisson :  
  
- Oui.  
  
Ils passèrent alors la journée dans la piscine, a se faire bronzé au soleil. Ils s'amusèrent énormément, mais :  
  
- On va trop faire les fou, conseilla Hermione, si on veut être en forme pour se soir.  
  
Vint alors onze heure. Hermione c'était fait toute belle, et Ron vraiment beau, mais Harry choisit quelque chose de relativement simple, mais qui le rendait encore plus craquant, et quand Hermione lui en fit par, Ron se vexa un peu, mais le prit a la rigolade.  
  
- Alors, on vous amènent, et ont revient vous chercher a trois heure, dit Mr Granger.  
  
- Oh Papa, on peut y aller par nos propre moye, dit Hermione.  
  
- A oui, et tu crois que je vais vous laisser sortir comme sa, sans vous emmenez ?  
  
- Tu sais, on peut y aller en quelque minutes.  
  
- A pied ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Alors, comment ?  
  
- Ont peut pas te le dire, mais fait nous confiance.  
  
Mr Granger soupira, mais accepta a contre c?ur. Ron, Harry et Hermione sortirent rapidement de la maison, et allèrent au fond du jardin, pour que les parents de Hermione ne les vois pas. Harry dit :  
  
- Heu, Hermione, comment tu compte y aller ?  
  
- Ben, en se transformant.  
  
- Tu crois pas que quelqu'un va nous voir ?  
  
- Et ho, rappelez vous, nous somme des animagus d'animaux magique, aucun moldu ne peuvent nous voir.  
  
- A oui ,c'est vrai. Bon ,tu passe devant Hermione, demanda Ron.  
  
Hermione se transforma, puis se fut le tour de Ron puis de Harry. Un loup tout bleu, un aigle de feu et un griffon se mirent alors a courir ( ou voler) avec un très grande rapidité. Tellement vite qu'on les voyait a peine. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent pas très loin d'une boite de nuit, et se retransformèrent dans une palisse. Enfin, ils purent rentrer. La boite de nuit s'appeler Dancefloor Nigth. Un videur de la boite de nuit leurs demanda :  
  
- Désoler, masi vous avez quelle age ?  
  
Hermione se pinça les lèvres, elle n'avait pas penser qu'il falait être majeur pour entrer dans cette boite. Elle s'apprêtait a dire au autre qu'ils s'en allaient quand Harry :  
  
- Il ont tout les deux seize ans, mais moi, j'ai 18 ans.  
  
- A ouais, dit le vigile, carte d'identité.  
  
Harry sorti une carte d'identité, et la présenta au videur.  
  
- C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller.  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent éloigner du videur, Ron demanda :  
  
- Comment tu a fait sa ?  
  
- Simple sortilège d'illusion.  
  
- Pas mal dit Hermione j'y avais pas penser.  
  
Ils s'installèrent tout d'abord a une table avec canapé qui donné vu sur la piste de danse.  
  
- Bon, dis Harry, tout d'abord, je repère les proies possible, et j'y vais après.  
  
- Harry, dit Hermione sur un ton exaspéré.  
  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Harry se leva, et lança a Ron avant de partir :  
  
- Si tu veux Ron, le distributeur est a coté des WC.  
  
- Le distributeur de quoi ?  
  
Harry forma le mots " Préservatif" avec sa bouche, sans qu'un son ne sorte, pour pa que Hermione n'entende. Elle demanda :  
  
- De quoi.  
  
- De rien, mentit Ron en rougissant.  
  
Harry s'approcha tout d'abord d'une belle brune au yeux vert. Il commença a dansé avec elle sans un mots, puis quand un slow se fit entendre, il l'invita a danser.  
  
- Tu danse ?  
  
Elle le regarda de la tête au pied, puis elle s'approcha de lui sans un mot.  
  
- Tu t'appelle comment, demanda la jeune fille.  
  
- Harry Potter.  
  
- Harry Potter, sa me dit quelque chose.  
  
- Tu doit te tromper, dit Harry mal a l'aise.  
  
- Non, tu aurais pas un cousin qui s'appelle Dudley ?  
  
- Heu, si, dit Harry de plus en plus surpris.  
  
- C'est qu'il parle souvent de son cousin de St Brutus a qui il n'arrête pas de casser la geule. Et bien, je crois pas qu'il t'est taper dessus de trop, sinon, tu aurais pas une si belle geule.  
  
- Pas, il faut beaucoup plus de coup qu'il m'en a donné pour brisé un étalon comme moi.  
  
La jeune fille éclata de rire, tout en disant :  
  
- Sa, c'est sur. J'ai envie de me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage dans les Wc, tu m'accompagne.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers les Wc sous les yeux ahuri de Ron et Hermione.  
  
- Oh, c'est pas vrai, dit Hermione, il est vraiment incorrigible.  
  
- Sa, tu l'a dit, répondit Ron, mais qui avait envie d'en faire autant avec Hermione.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse, et commencèrent a dansé un slow. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils virent Harry revenir sur la piste de danse, tandis que la fille en pleure s'en allait de la boite de nuit. Ron demanda :  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ?  
  
- Ben, on a fait l'amour, puis après, je lui dit qu'elle pouvait allait voir un autre mec. Pourquoi, j'aurais pas du ?  
  
- Harry, s'indigna Hermione, tu manque vraiment de tact. Tu aurais puis lui dire qu'une fille qui couche des le premiers soir, c'est pas trop ton genre de fille.  
  
- Ben tu sais, je suis sur qu'elle va aller dans une autre boite de nuit, et qu'elle se tapera un autre mec, alors bon, voilà quoi. Bon, j'ai pas que sa a faire.  
  
Ils se dirigea alors vers une jeune fille qui était sur le bord de la piste de danse. Elle était blonde, légèrement plus petite qu'Harry et avait de beau yeux bleu. Ron murmura a Hermione :  
  
- C'est pas son genre, il va l'embrasser, puis la plaquer, j'en suis sur.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu en sais.  
  
- Je le sais, c'est tout.  
  
En effet, une demi heure plus tard, il l'embrassa longuement puis se dirigea vers le canapé où s'était installé Ron et Hermione, après lui avoir dit :  
  
- Mouais, t'embrasse pas trop mal, je vais voir si je trouve mieux. Si je trouve pas mieux, je t'appelle, ok ?  
  
- Alors, dit Ron, c'est toujours pas la bonne ?  
  
- Non, elle embrasse mal.  
  
- Tu vois, répondit Ron, je te l'avais dit Hermione.  
  
- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, dit Harry, mais bon, j'ai envie de m'en faire une autre.  
  
Il retourna vers la piste de danse, et dansa pendant une heure non stop, sans trouver de fille, quand il aperçu une fille. Sont visage se crispa d'horreur lorsqu'il la vit. Bien qu'il y avais longtemps qu'il ne l'avais pas vu, il l'a reconnaissait, c'était Sandy, un fille qui était dans sa classe tout au long de sa scolarité moldu. Il avait été secrètement amoureux d'elle pendant des années, et lorsque Dudley l'avais appris, il s'était empressé d'aller le crier sur tout les toits. Harry avait été obliger de se cacher d'elle pour ne pas subir les moquerie d'elle et de ces copine. Il était cependant vrai qu'elle été devenu vraiment canon. Il essaya de prendre un air décontracter quand elle s'approcha de lui, et qu'elle commença a danser avec lui. Il finit par reprendre ces air charmeur qui faisait craquer toute les filles( mis a par Hermione, qui lui avait fait remarquer a plusieurs reprise.), et mis a dansé très sensuellement avec elle. Enfin, vint un slow, au quelle il l'invita naturellement a danser avec lui. Enfin, elle dit :  
  
- Je m'appelle Sandy, et toit ?  
  
- Harry  
  
- C'est vrai, demanda elle. Sa me fait penser a un gars qui été en primaire avec moi, un vrai avorton.  
  
Harry rougit quelque peu, mais voulant en savoir plus, demanda :  
  
- Tu le trouvait comment ?  
  
- Oh, il été pas très beau, en plus, il été amoureux de moi, mais il n'avait aucune chance. Bien sur, par rapport a toi, c'était rien, même pas comparable.  
  
- Ah bon, il avait rien en commun avec moi ?  
  
- Bien sur que non, bon, il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux vert comme toi, mais bon, pas la même carrure, pas la même assurance. Je me demande se qu'il fait en se moment. D'après qu'il est a St Brutus, la honte. Où alors il est dans une poubelle parce que personne avait envie de lui. Il s'appelais Harry Potter. Au faite, mon nom au complet, c'est Sandy Parker ,et toi ?  
  
- Harry.. Harry Potter.  
  
Sandy eu un sursaut de surprise, devint rouge en le regardant de très près, puis balbutia :  
  
- Oh, je suis désoler, je ne voulais pas dire sa. Et puis, ce qui est important, c'est se que tu est maintenant. Et puis, c'est vrai que tu as énormément changé. Je t'aurais jamais reconnu.  
  
- Je vois sa, dit Harry avec un sourire.  
  
- En tout cas, tu est vraiment mignon.  
  
Sur ces mots, elle l'embrassa. Ils continuèrent a dansé lentement, sensuellement, Harry ayant encore des idée saugrenu dans la tête.  
  
FINIT !!! J'y crois pas, sa y est, je retrouve l'inspiration de la première partis !!!!!!!!!!! Je crois que pas mal de nouveau chapitre vont suivre dans les 6 mois prochain !!!! Review s'il vous plait, sa m'aidera continuer encore plus vite. Je réinstalle le concours de la plus longue review !!! Mais il faut au moins 5 review pour que sa compte, et de personne differente!!!!! Au faite, ma fic fête c'est un ans, alors Reviewer.  
  
Fred W  
  
PS : Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer Reviewer 


End file.
